


I Saw You Close Your Eyes

by lentranced



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lentranced/pseuds/lentranced
Summary: Julius and Altena spend some quality time together.





	I Saw You Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deetvar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deetvar/gifts).

> For Deetvar on ao3!

Julius looked down, first at his hands, and then far beyond that, at his feet. His heartbeat was everywhere and nowhere, all at once. Perhaps he had been smiling for so long that he could no longer feel the way his cheeks tugged at his lips.

It was as though the goddess was right beside him. Altena's form and power, her beauty, it could not be missed. Julius was incredibly, undeniably, spellbound by this vortex of a woman.

If there were truly gods, then there were none higher than she was.

"Julius, I..." she began, speaking softly. "Are you alright? Are you afraid?"

Yes and no. He shook his head and looked at her, up at her, in the dark of the room. The setting sun cast shades of orange against the gentle slopes of her cheekbones. It hit her eyes like ice on water and before he knew it, Julius was drowning.

Not that he minded at all. Not with her.

Altena put a hand on his shoulder, warm and reassuring, just like the rest of her.

"Would you be okay with starting?" The words sputtered. Julius's face lit up like a bright candle.

But Altena only smiled. That did not help at all. Could she tell that he was falling apart at the seams?

Of course she could. And with that, his thoughts stopped. Altena leaned close, pressing her mouth to his cheek in a tender action. It would have been chaste action, if they hadn't arranged for something much more tonight.

Altena seemed to move like water. She was in front of Julius before he could fully process her weight shifting off the bed. With both hands, she pulled her top over her head.

She wasn't particularly slow, though Julius did not know if it would have been more unbearable if she had undressed faster or slower.

The point was, she was in her underwear now and his eyes couldn't settle anywhere else.

Her thighs were built well yet supple. They looked warm enough for Julius to want to sink his face into. Altena's underwear was a fiery red that suited her. The colour flared like cinders against the deep brown of her eyes.

"You look beautiful,"Julius whispered. His voice was soft, the words feeling like they had barely escaped his lips.

Altena blushed, but she didn't cower. Instead, she smiled. "Thank you," she said, reaching behind to take her bra off. Once again, Julius was caught between looking up and looking down, at his lap, but was it even really a choice?

She was naked before he knew it. Julius felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. He could simply stare all night, and that would be enough.

"Let me help you," Altena said. She approached him and Julius froze, still as a pebble. Her fingers against his neck, pushing his hair aside before helping him slip out of his shirt, and then his pants. Her touch was firm, but hardly impatient.

Reassuring, grounded. Gentle yet fierce.

Altena sat beside him on the bed, his hand clasped in hers. Their faces were close, eyes darting up and down. Altena pressed her nose, gingerly, against the side of his face. Her lips brushed the corner of his mouth.

"My darling," she said against his flushed cheek. "May I kiss you?"

Julius's nod was slight. He responded more with a tilt of his face, letting his lips touch hers.

They kissed. Julius closed his eyes first.

There were her hands again, cradling his face like a treasure. There were her thighs again, this time under his fingertips.

He let himself lay back against the cool sheets, and his hands found their way up to her breasts. They were warm, her skin so close to his own, but not close enough.

The space between them was filled with nothing but comfort. In the moment, it was just her and him. Both of her muscled arms flanked his sides and her brown hair fell over them like a curtain of intimacy.

"I love you," she said, stroking his hair. "Do you know what comes next, my dear?"

Julius traced the curve of her breasts. "How could I not, Altena?" he replied. He had seen her naked before, and though the sight never grew old, they both knew that tonight, they had been in agreement to proceed to the next step.

Frankly, it had been hard for Julius to think about much else. He felt his whole body quiver with anticipation, craving Altena's embrace.

She was so much bigger than him, but no matter how small he felt under her, it did not make him feel like any less. He was never in danger when he was under her.

She was safety, and she was comfort, and she was home no matter which walls surrounded them.

Altena lowered herself then, and her stomach was against his upper torso, her breasts near his face.

"May I, Altena?" he asked, his face like a log in a fireplace. She laughed warmly in response.

"Of course, dear Julius," she said. She shifted slightly, making it easier for him to kiss her chest.

Her skin felt unreal against his lips. It was warm and so smooth, giving slightly against the press of his mouth. He moved his mouth up along each breast before kissing the valley between them, taking his time to reach her collarbone, with Altena coaxing him on from above.

When he was done, his hands found her strong shoulders. Her mouth found his cheeks, and she left sparks with each kiss, a trail of gentle praise coasting over his skin like sea foam wherever she passed.

As she moved, he could feel her against him. The kissing and touching had Julius too preoccupied to be embarrassed, but he knew just what was going on down past his stomach.

The warmth of her inner thigh was so close. It was somehow both too close and not close enough.

"My love," he said to her. "Altena... you are beautiful, did you know that?"

A kiss to his collarbone. The warmth spread like the blossom of blood from a wound.

"And you are my darling," she responded. Julius felt his hips shift, thrust ever so slightly upwards, in response. Altena smiled at him and they embraced.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Julius looked to the side, at her hands on either side of him, before meeting her eyes again and nodding.

"I'm comfortable," he replied.

His cheeks were warm. Altena smiled, lovingly brushing a thumb against his face.

"Then..." Altena's voice trailed off, her skin fire against his. Her hipbones dragged close to his own. Julius could feel the heat radiate from her body.

"It's alright," he told her. "Altena, please."

She nodded. One more kiss pressed against his forehead. His breath caught in his throat. Her lips, soft and warm, were slick. They moved over his shaft with every movement of Altena's hips. Her eyes were downcast and half lidded, and when she looked up at him with a smile, Julius couldn't help but press his head back against the pillows.

She was beautiful, and warm, so warm. He almost felt greedy, wanting more of this sensation, faster and faster. It simply was not enough.

"Altena," he breathed. "You feel so wonderful."

Altena opened her mouth to respond but instead moaned softly.

_Ah_.

Julius felt a warmth grow in his gut. What a wonderful sound. She bit her lip, appearing somewhat flustered, and Julius shook his head.

"No, no, my love," he said. "Don't feel embarrassed."

She nodded, grinding her hips against him at a faster pace. Julius's breath quickened. He closed his eyes, pushing his hips up.

"P-Please," he muttered. "Put me in, my dear."

Altena stopped moving against him, and though she had stopped for only a moment, the ache for more grew stronger with every passing, painful second that he didn't feel her against him.

Altena cradled his face in her hands. Her eyes didn't stray from his. She was so striking, so beautiful.

She positioned her entrance against the tip of his dick and slowly lowered herself.

The feeling overwhelmed Julius. His eyes fluttered to a close. He was inside her, and Gods, she was slick and warm. Her heat enveloped the entirety of his length. He looked up at Altena, moving up and down slowly, watching his face for his reaction.

"Does that feel alright?" she asked.

Julius nodded, at a loss for words. "Wonderful," he managed.

It was after he said this, that Altena smiled once more and closed her eyes. She brought her body closer, leaning into his heat as she rode him slowly.

Julius moved his hips along with hers. They were both panting now, and he couldn't help the soft groans that escaped him, especially as she began moving faster.

"Ah..." he sighed, hands on her shoulders. "Altena, I... I think I might..."

She took one of his hands, holding it in both of hers, and pressed her mouth to his knuckles. Even like this, she was so composed, so graceful.

"It's alright, my darling," she said, and her final word caught on the edge of a groan.

Her walls clamped down around Julius's length. Altena gasped, riding him harder as she orgasmed. The way she contracted around Julius, he couldn't hold it back any longer. The wave of pleasure and relief hit him like a tidal wave of starlight.

He thrust his hips up against her with absolute abandon, letting all of himself spill into her.

The next few moments were a blur. Altena lay beside him, fingers idly stroking his hair.

"Have we made a mess?" Julius asked, weary.

She laughed softly. "It's nothing to worry about, Julius," Altena said. "We have all the time in the world for everything else."

Julius closed his eyes. He trusted her, let her words and presence bring him peace. She tossed one leg over his hip and pulled herself closer. The sheets under them felt like a bed of clouds. Julius's body still buzzed from the entire experience.

As he closed his eyes, exhausted, he let her face fill his mind.


End file.
